Namikaze: Legend of Descendant
by Uzumaki Maulana
Summary: Setelah dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, kini reruntuhan atlantis kembali. Sekarang adalah keputusan dari 'Mereka' Para Cucu Atlantis untuk manyelamatkan umat manusia dari kekacauan... Chapter 1: Prolog Review


Bau tercium dari segala penjuruh, ribuan pasang mayat tergeletak dari segala pelosok bumi. Tiada lagi manusia yang di saying olehTuhan. Tiada lagi manusia yang menyembah syetan, tiada lagi manusia yang menghacurkan Tuhan. Semua telah berakhir, hidupinitelahberakhir.

'Nii-kun, belum saatnya kau ikut kami," Delapan kunai bercabang tiga membentuk delapan symbol pusaran air.

'Bukankah masih ada yang harus kau selesaikan Anniki-chan ,' semacam rantai rasaksa mengait tubuh makhluk hina di hadapannya semakin kencang.

'Kami semua mempercayaimu, bukankah seorang kakak harus mempercayai adik-adik mereka. Jalanmu masih panjang belum saat kau menyusul kami Otouto,' sepasang mata liak pusaran air berwarna ungu semakin membara karena benci yang tidak bias terbendung lagi.

'Karena itu adalah _Jalan Ninja Kita_!'

Bagai di isap oleh lubang hitam, Rieredan berusaha mengelak dari segel fuuin yang sebentar lagiakan menelannya hidup-hidup bersama Juubi. Tetapi, kuatnya rantai chakra itu menahan tubuhnya membuat pria yang telah lama mati itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Kau harus membayar kematian orangtuaku, saudara-saudariku, teman-temanku, sensei-senseiku, orang yang CINTAIi… KAU! Chih, membusuklah di neraka BERENGSEK!"

"**Aaarggghh…"**

Lingkaran besardengan kanji-kanji membentu mantra bersinar terang, semakin meluas hingga mengeliringi mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba di hisap oleh semacam portal dimensi yang tiada seorang pun dapat lari dari cengkraman portal itu. Di susul oleh ledakan yang sangat dahsyat hingga menembus lapisan yang paling luar bersama dengan hilangnya semua orang maupun ibris, menghilang di telan oleh bumi, menghilang dari sejarah dunia. Menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto By MassahiKishimoto**

**.**

**Namikaze: Legend of Descendant By Uzumaki Maulana**

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Advencure, Friendshif, Family, Fantasy**

**.**

**Uzumaki Hoshi/Minato, UzumakiNaruto, HyuugaHinata, Violet/Kushina**

**.**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC, Typoc, God Like, Storng, Namikaze Clan, CrossOverAtlantica Online, etc.**

**###**

**Chapter 1: #Namikaze: Legend Of Descendant# Sinobsi**

**Don't like of Course Don't reader**

**.**

**.**

Atlantis yaitu peradapan yang telah musnah oleh keserakahan dan kebrutalan rakyat Atlantis yang menciptakan Zat berkekuatan gaib bernama _'Oriharukon'_ untuk menguasai dunia. Hingga sumber daya 4 kristal untuk membuat '_Oriharukon'_ pun habis. Sehingga seluruh Atlantis lenyap dalam seketika karena mereka kehilangan control akan kekuatan gaib yang di ciptakan oleh kekuatan gaib itu.

Ribuan tahun kemudian, muncul sekelompok keluarga yang menamakan diri mereka_'Ombak yang di yang membawa kami kejalan yang lulus,' _Mereka selalu berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui asal-asul dari keluarga itu. Tetapi terdapat sebuah catatan kuno dari seorang pendeta bernama Plato yang menggisahkan bahwa_' Mereka berasal dari daratan luas yang melimpah kekayaan alam yang di kelilinggi oleh vilar-viral Herkules bersama dengan angkatan perang mereka yang Menaklukan Raito no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Tsuki no Kuni, dan Mizu no Kuni pada tahun 9000 sebelum era Shinobi di mulai.'_

Selain itu, Mereka mengguasai berbagai Ilmu pengetahuan ilmia dan spiritual yang membuat mereka sangat di takuti oleh seluruh bangsa yang hidup pada masa itu. Menurut beberapa pendapat lain, mereka masih keturunan dari anak-anak '_Dewa & Dewi'_. Manusia dengan tinggat kecerdasan dan fisik yang melebihi manusia normal, bhakan tubuh mereka lenih besar dari manusia normal karena mewarisi _'magic power' _Oriharukon. Jadi tidak heran mereka mampu menguasai hampir ¾ wilayah di bumi.

Hingga, Atlantis harus berhadapan dengan bencana yang yang maha dasyat. Mereka di tenggelamkan oleh para '_Dewa' _bersama dengan peradapan mereka untuk selamanya. Akan tetapi, itu semua tidak sepernuhnya benar.

6000 tahun sebelum era shinobi di mulai, terjadi peperangan besar antara pihak _Descendant_ melawan pihak _Atlantean_. Mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan _Oriharukon_. _Descendant _ingin melindungi _Oriharukon_ dari keserakahan _Atlantean_. Dan _Atlantean _menginginkan _Oriharukon _memusnahkan umat manusia dari buka bumi. Dengan kekuatan yang timpang sebelah, para _Descendant _yang tersisa memecah _Oriharukon _menjadi 4 bagian yang di sebungikan di seluruh Dimensi agar _'mereka' _tidak dapat menemukannya. Akan tetapi, cepat atau lambat ke-4 pecahan _Oriharukon _akan terkumpul.

.

**Ini hanya masalah waktu…**

**Ya, waktu yang akan menentukan nasif dunia…**

.

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

.

**A/N: **

**Gomennasai minna…**

**Sya tdk bsa melanjutkan fic in karena jatwal sekolah yang sibuk jadi ga bias Updeat cepat…**

**Jdi yg ingin fic in berlanjut mohon dukungannya ya… ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wasalammualaikum…**


End file.
